


Ozone and Cedar

by Fragiledewdrop



Series: Destiel Poems [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's POV, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragiledewdrop/pseuds/Fragiledewdrop
Summary: You are a man of flesh, Dean,Yet it was your soulThat was my sweet downfall.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096700
Kudos: 3





	Ozone and Cedar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookkbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/gifts).



OZONE AND CEDAR

You are a man of flesh, Dean.

You have been since the moment I saw you.

It was flesh I found

Rotten underground,

Flesh that I rebuilt

Sinew by sinew.

You are a man of flesh, Dean,

Yet it was your soul

That was my sweet downfall.

I see it in you,

Feel it around you,

Battered and bruised but strong,

Headier than incense and sweeter than cedar sap.

You are a man of flesh, Dean,

And for you I became flesh too,

I bled sigils on a wall,

I carved runes in my flesh,

I know what it’s like

To be annihilated and rebuilt.

I wish you had rebuilt me

With your hands of flesh

And your cedar soul,

I wish I bore your imprint on my shoulder.

You are a man of flesh, Dean

But the intimacy you crave

Is just a speck of what I dream about.

I think of ozone grace

Of incense in a rainstorm

Of you knowing me

As I have known you

Seeing me

As I have seen you.

Let me give you my grace, my wings, my shattered halo

I’ll take sap in return, and battered glory.

You are already doing it:

Your gaze meets mine

And the universe makes room

For a union of rain and amber

You feel it, I know you do.

I wait for the day

You won’t turn away.


End file.
